bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradly Kart Arcade GP 3
Gameplay ''Bradly Kart Arcade GP 3 ''is the sequel to Bradly Kart Arcade GP 2 made by Master Productions Incorporated and is the third installment in the Bradly Kart Arcade GP series. Not only do'' Pac-Man'' characters appear as guests, but Sonic ''characters, ''Donkey Kong characters, Wario characters and Galaxy characters appear as guests as well. The game is avaliable on WiiWare, 3 months after the game's release for 2000 points. Multiplayer mode can be played when two, three, or four machines are next to each other. Bradly Kart Arcade GP 3 is avaliable at arcades in January - Feburary 2012. The 3 weight classes: Light, Medium, and Heavy. Characters ''Bradly'' Characters *Bradly - Medium *Shawna - Medium *Yoshi - Medium *Birdo - Medium *Boshi - Medium *Yoshella - Medium *Yoshina - Medium *Kayden - Medium *Daisy - Medium *Koopa Troopa - Light *Koopa Paratroopa - Light *Dry Bones - Medium *Hammer Bro. - Medium *Kamek - Medium *Dry Bowser - Heavy *Dry Bowser Jr. - Medium *Bowser - Heavy *Bowser Jr. - Medium *Rosalina - Medium *Bowsette - Heavy *Bowsina - Medium *Metal Mario - Heavy *Metal Luigi - Heavy *Shy Guy - Light *Fly Guy - Light *Spear Guy - Light * - Light *Bandit - Medium *Boom Boom - Heavy *Pom Pom - Medium *Noki - Medium *Pianta - Heavy *.R.O.B. - Heavy *Wiggler - Medium *Lakitu - Medium *Toad - Light *Toadette - Light *Toadsworth - Medium *Toadbert - Light *Petery Piranha - Heavy *Piranha Plant - Medium *Boo - Medium *King Boo - Heavy *Boohemoth - Heavy *Roy Koopa - Heavy *Iggy Koopa - Medium *Larry Koopa - Medium *Wendy O. Koopa - Medium *Morton Koopa Jr. - Heavy *Lemmy Koopa - Light *Ludwig Von Koopa - Medium *Lavora - Medium *Baby Mario - Light *Baby Luigi - Light *Baby Peach - Light *Baby Daisy - Light *Baby Yoshi - Light *Baby Birdo - Light *Baby Bowser - Light *Shroob - Light * - Light * - Light * - Light *Wallop - Heavy *Goomboss - Heavy *Goomba - Light *Paragoomba - Light *Goombario - Light *Goombella - Light *King Bob-omb - Heavy *Morton Koopa Sr. - Heavy ''Wario'' Characters *Wario - Heavy *Waluigi - Medium *Baby Wario - Medium *Baby Waluigi - Light *Mona - Medium *9-Volt - Light *Jimmy T. - Medium * - Heavy * - Medium * - Heavy * - Light * - Light * - Light * - Medium * - Medium * - Medium ''Galaxy'' Characters *Luma - Light *Palori - Light *Hungry Luma - Medium *Lubba - Medium * - Medium * - Heavy * - Heavy *Penguin - Medium *Kamella - Heavy * - Heavy * - Light * - Light * - Light *Giga Lakitu - Heavy *Baby Rosalina - Light * - Medium * - Medium * - Medium * - Heavy *Bee - Medium *Honey Queen - Heavy *Major Burrows - Heavy *Dino Piranha - Heavy *King Kaliente - Heavy *Bouldergeist - Heavy *Gearmo - Medium *Jibberjay - Light *Star Bunny - Light ''Donkey Kong'' Characters *Donkey Kong - Heavy *Diddy Kong - Light *Dixie Kong - Light *Lanky Kong - Medium *Tiny Kong - Medium *Funky Kong - Heavy *Candy Kong - Heavy *Kiddy Kong - Light * - Medium *Wrinkly Kong - Light *Cranky Kong - Medium *Baby DK - Light *Donkey Kong Jr. - Light *Tiki Goon - Medium *Tiki Tong - Heavy *Tiki Tank - Medium *Tiki Buzz - Medium *Squawks the Parrot - Light *Baby Diddy Kong - Light *Kritter - Medium * - Light * - Light * - Medium * - Medium * - Heavy *Klump - Heavy * - Heavy * - Heavy *Mecha Kritter - Medium *King K. Rool - Heavy ''Pac-Man'' Characters *Pac-Man - Medium *Ms. Pac-Man - Medium *Pac Man Jr. - Light *Blinky- Heavy *Clyde - Heavy ''Sonic'' Characters *Sonic - Medium *Tails - Medium *Knuckles - Medium *Shadow - Medium *Blaze - Medium *Amy - Medium *Vector - Heavy *Silver - Medium *Cream - Medium *Eggman - Heavy Courses Bradly Cup *Bradly Circuit *Shawna Circuit *Bowser's Castle *Yoshi Park *Kayden's Home *Daisy Cruiser DK Cup *Kopter Pier *Diddy Park *Funky Kong Circuit *DK Jungle *Lanky Kong Circuit *Wrinkly Kong Jungle Wario Cup *Mona Circuit *Ana Circuit *Young Cricket Factory *Wario Factory *Orbulon Park *9-Volt Astroid Galaxy Cup *Dino Piranha Circuit *Penguin Circuit *The Chimp's Bowling *Hungry Luma Airship *Major Burrows Garden *Lubba Starship Sonic Cup *Green Hill Zone *Central City *Metropolis City *Amy Acers *Eggmanland *Tails' Trackway Pac-man Cup *Pac-Land *Pac Mountain *Pac-Labyrinth *Pac-Tunnel *Pac-Man Palace *Blinky Circuit Items *Item Box *Mushroom *Banana Peel *Green Shell *Green Koopa Shell *Triple Mushrooms *Triple Banana Peels *Blooper *Bob-omb *Lightning Bolt *Triple Green Koopa Shells *Triple Red Koopa Shells *Bullet Bill *Star *Boo *Cream Pie *Square Tires *Tweester *Fake Item Box *Golden Mushroom *Chain Chomp *Tacks *Blue Spiny Shell *Basin *Metal Mushroom *Tanooki Leaf Category:Bradly Kart Stop Motion Category:Bradly Kart Arcade GP Category:Arcade Games Category:Games